halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Poet
|gender=Male |height=13'3" ft. |hair= |eyes= |era=Age of the Forerunners |rank= |number= |specialty= |notable= |affiliation= * ** }} Biography Childhood Sometime long ago, a young female named Lady of the First Dances conceived a child on the colony world of Somnolence. Naming him Gravity Brings Eternal Moonlight, the mother Warrior-Servant raised her child in the expansive gardens Somnolence was known for and hoped he too would follow in her steps as a defender of the . Because his mother couldn't spend much time with him, Eternal was often left to his own devices on Somnolence; he occupied himself with long walks through the gardens, casual hikes across the mountains and isolated nights down by the ocean. Through these peace walks, Eternal found himself enthralled by the beauty of nature and so, took up music and poetry to better document his experiences on Somnolence. Mother's Death Little less than a decade after his birth, Eternal was approached by several Forerunner . With heavy hearts and saddened eyes, they informed Eternal that his mother was dead. They explained that she and the ship she served upon was signaled by a distressed Forerunner colony where the local sun inexplicably hit critical mass. Tasked with the evacuation of high priority civilians, Eternal's mother perished in a desperate bid to shield a dozen and from a heat wave that threatened to kill them. The Juridicals came to both inform Eternal and collect him for the funeral. Only several dozen Forerunners attended, most of them Warrior-Servants associated with Eternal's mother, family members and a handful of colonists she helped evacuate from the colony; the Master of the Mantle was also present within the attendants as per tradition at Forerunner funerals. After delivering a speech and conducting elaborate ceremonies, the Master of the Mantle extracted First Dances' final moments from her armor and sealed it in a for Eternal's safekeeping. Thereafter, several of First Dances' closest friends ignited her fusion pyre and cremated her corpse. Afterword, Eternal returned to Somnolence and fell into a deep depression that lasted several years. During this time, Eternal spent substantially more time outside of society, enough to a point where local Juridicals became concerned with his well-being. Spending his waking hours brooding with his mother's Durance, Eternal practically disappeared from existence for a short amount of time before turning, his mental condition seemingly improved. War College Four years after the death of his mother, Eternal carried on. He reached the age where he could finally considered a by Forerunner society, meaning that he would soon have to choose where he wanted to go in life. Reminiscing over his mother's final memories, he decided that he too would become a Warrior-Servant in hopes of honoring her memory. Eternal left Somnolence behind and departed for the planet of Nexus; there, he enrolled in the legendary training grounds of the entire Warrior-Servant Corps: the College of Strategic Defense of the Mantle. Legacy in the 26th Century eventually accumulated a number of the Poet's early works on Somnolence and compiled them together to form the Eternal Codex, which has further elaborated on Forerunner society. Deeming it a historical artifact, the has granted public access to the document, bringing droves of scientists and historians from all the corners of the galaxy. Personality and Traits Equipment Armor Weapons Category:Forerunners